The Unfortunate Diaries Of Isadora
by o0T.G.I.F0o
Summary: First Fanfic i hope you all like! it's a diary series about Isadora though i switch between POV mainly just Klaus and Isadora though. By the way Count Olaf isn't there he might come in later on though if i want him to .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a Series OF Unfortunate Events all characters and setting belong to the dearly loved Daniel Handler or known as Lemony Snicket. Though it's so unfortunate I don't own ASOUE .

Hello my name is Isadora Quagmire and I am 13 years old. I am a triplet of my two older brothers Duncan and Quigley I go to a boarding school called Prufock Prepatory School. A month ago 3 new students joined; there was a girl about Quigley's age, a boy about my age and an infant I guessed they were orphans because they didn't have a parent with them just a plump man who looked too busy to be doing things for them (mm. Recently much after they joined me and my brothers got to know them well and we are now friends but recently I have this mad crush over the middle orphan! His name you ask? His name is Klaus Baudelaire the most gorgeous boy I have EVER met I am not exaggerating his hair is so brown and messy and his eyes, oh his eyes! They are the most chocolate brown you could imagine I can't help staring into them sometimes I fake a conversation just to stare at them; he wears glasses when he reads which makes him look even more gorgeous! Now less about me more on the story.

Isadora's POV

Dorm room

I was running through a golden field, the sun was shining, there's no cloud to be seen in the sky it was just like one of those cheesy romance stories, and then I saw Klaus running to me

"Isadora, Isadora!" he shouted sweetly

"ISADORA, ISADORA QUAGMIRE GET UP NOW!" I then realised it was just my brother shouting at me to get up

"Okay, okay I'm getting up jeez Quigley!" you see my brother's can walk into my room whenever they feel like it because we have one door separating my room from Quigley and Duncan's room which gets REALLY annoying.

"What time is it?" I said glumly

"6:30 you have at least 30 minutes to have a shower, get dressed and get to class in time." he sounded like he was doing a check list!

"Okay just get out of my room, now!" I shouted pointing to the door. Right time to get dressed!

Isadora's POV (again)

School halls

Thank god I decided to wear sneakers I wouldn't have been able to sprint to class in 20 seconds! I get to the door and walk in slowly trying to get past Miss Bass

"Miss Quagmire you are 5 seconds late that is not good enough for my liking!" Miss Bass barked at me

"Sit down now!" I stare around the room for a spare seat, and then I noticed Klaus doesn't have anyone next to him (yay!)So I walk slowly over towards and take my seat

"Hi Klaus!" I say with a cheery smile he stopped writing something in his commonplace book to look up and say "Morning Isadora how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine thank you what about you?" I reply in question

"Oh I'm fine"

"What are you writing in your commonplace book Klaus" I jerk my head to try and take a peek

"O-oh uh n-nothing!" he stuttered while grabbing his commonplace book and shoving it in his bag in a rush. I give him a strange look.

"CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" Miss Bass boomed her voice around the room

"Right, now get your rulers out please and find anything you can find to measure!"

"MEASURE!"

I took out my ruler and my measuring book and started to measure and note down things.

Klaus's POV

Thank god Isadora didn't see what I was writing you see I have a crush on Isadora and I was trying to write a poem but I am awful on poems I couldn't write one to save my life! Oh right I'm meant to be measuring but then I find my self staring at Isadora

"What is it Klaus do I have something on my face?" she asks

"U-um no it's just I was um… staring at the rabbit outside!"

"But there's no rabbit there…" Jeez Klaus a rabbit seriously I think I mentally kicked my self

"Oh must have gotten away" I instantly turned away to measure leaving Isadora with a confused look on her sweet face.

"PUT YOUR RULERS DOWN AND GIVE ME YOUR WORK AT AS YOU LEAVE!" Miss Bass's voice is so loud it could bring down Aunt Josephine's house in 5 seconds! RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG! Yes, finally end of lesson! I grab all my thing, stuff it in my bag and begin to walk away from my desk, I stop and think me being the gentleman I am I should wait for Isadora

"Need any help Isadora?" I asked as she was struggling to get her things in her bag

"Um no I'm fine!" not listening to her reply I walk over and start to pick up her things and put them in her bag

"Thanks Klaus"

"That's ok anyway what are friends for?" I wish we weren't just friends though (Sigh)

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction I will continue this if you could all possibly review it? Thanks

Rima


	2. Chapter 2

Isadora's POV

School Halls

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! Klaus helped me put my stuff away! He's so sweet and kind! Yes I know it's what friends do but he looked so sweet I almost turned to mush! Oh right I'm meant to be meeting up with Alyson today to do our homework together. Alyson by the way is my best friend she looked after me when I and my brothers transferred here and now we are the best of friends, like sisters!

Library

"There you are Isadora! I was getting worried, did you bring the booklet?" Alyson said with a hurry

"Yep I've got everything we needed" I sat down beside her and got out my things

"So how are you then Isadora?" my friend questioned me.

"Oh I'm fine nothing going on…"

"Really? What about your boyfriend Klaus?"

"Klaus isn't my boyfriend! He's just a friend…" I shouted quietly while blushing red as a tomato

"Really?" she asked while cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms

"Fine, fine I have a massive crush on him"

"Awww that's so cute my wittle, little Isadora is in love!" she exclaimed while hugging me.

"Ok, ok you don't have to strangle me!" as I try to fend her off and as soon as she lets go Klaus walks in.

"Hi Isadora hi Alyson" he said as he walks over to a chair and starts reading

"Oooo speak of the devil" Alyson whispered in my ear poking me in the back

"Alyson I think we should start on our homework now"

"Ok" she replies with a bored tone.

Klaus's POV

Cafeteria

God I am sooo tired I wish I got better sleep last night instead of staring into space thinking about the most beautiful girl I know, Isadora Quagmire yeah I know it sounds mushy but she really is beautiful my heart will always be set on her and only her, just I wish she knew how I feel about her I wonder if she likes anyone else, probably not me though I'm just a bookworm why would anyone like me. Oh wait someone does actually she's annoying, bratty, rich and just plain rude! Her name you ask, her name is Carmelita Spats. I heard not so long ago that she likes me because she's rich which means she's popular which also means everyone listens to her. Oh no she's coming over here now, please someone save me!

"Hiiii Klaus how are you!" She said with a sickly smile.

"Uh I'm fine" I trailed off bowing my head down at my food

"Awww your sooo cute Klaus! Wanna sit by me when Principal Nero's doing one of his six hour recital?" her voice screeched

"Uh no thanks" I replied with an annoyed tone

"Oh if it gets boring we could trail off somewhere else if you know what I mean…" she said teasingly while leaning forward into my ear, just the sound of it made me gulp and widen my eyes

"Um no I have to… go now I'm sorry but I'm going to sit with my sisters" I ran as quickly as I could through the hallways, out of the door and onto the field.

Phew…

Yay chapter 2 done! Poor Klaus, and yes I know Carmelita hates the Baudelaire's but it is the Klaus from the movie ( I mean who wouldn't!) I think he's more cute from the movie!

Rima


End file.
